


Clue: The Murder of Jessica "Jessie" Fern, the mother of Jenna

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, Confrontations, Death of an abusive character, Death of an abusive parent, Detective Miles Morales, F/M, Ghost of an abusive parent, Investigations, Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy Relationship, Minor Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Murder Mystery, Other, References to Clue | Cluedo, References to Shaft, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes References, Sibling Bonding, Suspect Investigation, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: Jessie stalks her daughter Jenna once again, at Miles's home, the confrontation begins between Miles's loved ones and Jessie. Jefferson puts Jessie to prison, so that she won't be stalking Jenna and threats to her and Gwen again. After she bailed out of jail by her sister Onna, Onna disowns her for being abusive towards Jenna and takes care of Jessie's 4 children who are Jenna's siblings. Jessie's behavior worsens, she lost her job as a teacher and lost all of her friends who also disowned her.After that, it is that night when Jessie got pushed down the stairs to her death. It is up to Miles and his group to find out who killed Jessica Fern, the funeral has been announced from Jenna's old home at the mysterious hotel.Who is the main prime suspect? Jessie's former maid, the butler, a family friend, or Jenna's old bully from middle school Beatrice Whitesmith?
Relationships: Miles Morales & Everyone, Miles Morales & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Peni Parker & Peter B. Parker & Peter Benjamin Parker & Peter Porker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Spider-Gang, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Kudos: 2





	1. The Unraveling Confrontation

In the daytime, Miles, Gwen and Jenna are playing the Clue board game. 

"Gwen, you're next." said Miles. "Alrighty." said Gwen as she rolled the dice. The dice rolled 10, so Gwen moved the player Miss Scarlett to 10 blocks away to make it to the kitchen. "Gotta clue. It says: In the kitchen, there are footprints coming from the basement. And the unknown object is hidden in the cabinet. Sounds like Sherlock Holmes to me." said Gwen. "What was the unknown object in the cabinet?" said Jenna.

"Oh no." said Miles as he is looking outside of the window to see Jessica "Jessie" Fern getting out of her car. "What's wrong, Miles? Another villian?" said Gwen. "Jenna, it's your mother." said Miles. "What?" said Jenna, shocked and confused. "That's impossible, how did she know where you live?" said Gwen.

Gwen and Jenna looked outside and see Jessie walking towards Miles's home, they gasped with fear. "Oh, hell no." said Gwen. "It can't be, I need somewhere to hide in." said Jenna. "Stay in my room, lock my door." said Miles before he and Gwen go downstairs to face Jessie. "OK." Said Jenna. "Miles, you hide Jenna in the room?" said Jefferson as he and the Spider Gang prepared for the confrontation. "Yes, sir. We did." said Miles. "Good." said Jefferson. "Open up, I know you got my daughter!" shouted Jessie, knocking the door hard. "Miss, you've got the wrong house. Your daughter is not in there." Said Rio. "I need to go in now! I want her back!" said Jessie. "Miss, you need to calm down. She's not in there." said Rio.

Jessie storms inside the house, Gwen blocks the stairway to prevent Jessie going upstairs. "Out of the way, you blonde headed witch!" said Jessie. "Don't call my girl that way, lady. You've been a terrible mom, you don't even know where we live." said Miles. "Shut up, you little shit!" said Jessie. "Don't call my son that way, what is wrong with you? Leave this house now or else I'll arrest you." said Jefferson as he points a gun at Jessie. "I don't care, I need to see my baby girl now!" said Jessie. "You can't have her, she doesn't belong to you anymore. She doesn't need you in her life again, so get lost." said Gwen. "Lost? Alright, you got your point. If you don't let me get my daughter back, I'll stab you." said Jessie before she pulled out a box-cutting knife and points it at Gwen.

Miles, his parents, and the Spider Gang are shocked that Jessie pulled out the boxcutter knife, fearing that Gwen is going to get killed. "Oh God, Gwen." said Peni. "You're gonna stab me? Kill me wherever the hell you want, but you can't have her." said Gwen. "Gwen, that's suicide. Don't do this, babe." said Miles. "Mom, stop!" shouted Jenna who unlocked the door to stop Jessie from attempting to kill Gwen. "Jenna, I want you with me." Said Jessie. "No, I can't. I got a new family to live with, because you're nothing but dead to me." said Jenna. "I don't care, I need you in my life again. My money is gone, so I need you." said Jessie. "No!" shouted Jenna. "Alright, that's it. You asked for it!" said Jessie before she goes after Jenna.

Gwen pushes Jessie away from Jenna, protecting her. Jessie runs to attempt to stab Gwen, but Miles shields Gwen and then is stabbed in the upper arm by Jessie. "Miles!" shouted Gwen. "No, my baby boy!" said Rio. Jenna pushes her mother back, Jessie scratches Jenna in the elbow with a boxcutter. Before Jessie attempts to stab Jenna, Jefferson tazed her, handcuffs her, and then takes her to the police station.

"Miles, are you OK?" Said Gwen, shocked. "No, she stabbed me in the upper arm. Mom, I need to go to the hospital." said Miles. "Don't worry, I'll take you there. Stay with us, please." said Rio. "OK, I will." said Miles. "Miles, stay with me, please. Your arm's gonna be alright, I'll hold you in my arms." Said Gwen.

Rio starts up her car, picks Miles up, and then takes him to the hospital along with the Spider Gang and Jenna following them.


	2. Miles's First Out of Body Experience

Miles is at the hospital, he is in the patient room while unconscious due to a stab wound. His mother and the other doctors are reviving him, while Gwen stays with Miles on his side. Her forehead lays against Miles's forehead, she holds his hand, and kisses his cheek.

In Miles's out of body experience... Miles wakes up in a white background called Heaven, he sees his uncle Aaron in a white outfit. "Uncle Aaron, is that you?" said Miles. "Miles, my nephew. I missed you." said Aaron. "I miss you, too. Where am I?" said Miles. "You're having an out of body experience, you were unconscious after being stabbed by your adopted sister's biological mom." said Aaron. "I remember that, am I dying?" said Miles. "Your body is still living, your mom is reviving you. You gotta live on, little man. You will always remember me, your loved ones need you on Earth. You have defended the girl whom you met, you gotta continue your life, and she needs you, too. You have to be with your loved ones, I will always miss you in my own heart. Keep going with your life, live on you life as a Spider-man." said Aaron. "I'll miss you, too. I'll see you soon." said Miles.

After the out of body experience, Miles slowly opened his eyes, waking up. "Miles, you're ok." said Gwen, hugging Miles. "Feeling alright, son?" asked Jefferson. "I feel like I'm alive, how's Jenna?" said Miles. "She got scratched by Jessie with a boxcutter, your mom takes her to get her elbow healed up. She's fine, she defended herself from her. Her mom got sent to custody by your dad, she is arrested for the attempted murder." said Gwen. "It's true, she's charged for violating the restraining order." said Jefferson. "That's good news for Jenna." said Miles. "Yeah, it was self defense." said Gwen.

"In out of body experience, I seen my uncle. He told me that he knows that I have been stabbed, he told me that... I have live on my life, because my body is still living." said Miles. "You were under out of body experience." said Jefferson. "An out of body experience is a person experiences the world from any locations outside their physical body." said Gwen. "I see." said Jefferson. "You ready to get out of the hospital later on?" said Rio. "Yes, ma'am. As long as I'm better, I'm still living." said Miles.


	3. A Disowning Act

4 weeks later, Jenna's aunt Onna bails Jessie out of jail after Jessica being charged with restraining order violation and attempted murder. After that, they got home at the mysterious hotel. "I can't believe you did this, you actually can't let Jenna go. You could've killed her and her adoptive brother who is one of the police officers' child. First, you stabbed him and then you scraped Jenna's elbow. They could've gotten killed because of you." said Onna. "So?" said Jessie. "You're acting just like our dad, our dad almost killed our mother when he beaten her. Our uncle killed him in self defense, he was arrested. Our mom is still living, she is a domestic violence survivor. You were angry with her for the death of our father, you were being affected by this. You are following his path right now, you have changed into madness. You need help, still." said Onna.

"I really want my daughter back, I don't need to move on." Said Jessie. "See, there you go. You can't let things go, let her live on with a new family. I'm still gonna see her soon, you act like you need some more money. You want money and men over your child, I just wished you were never born that way. You are such a crazy monster, you need a lot of help. I never liked you and your psychopathic behavior. I promise you that I will keep your kids away from you, because you abused Jenna in the past so many times. You want her to marry the abusive man, so you could get money. You let one of your lovers molested her, she told me everything about it. I believed her, you don't. I'm cutting the bond between me and you forever, because you act like you don't need help at all." said Onna.

"You can't take my kids away, they are mine. I forced them and Jenna to do things, I don't care they are afraid or not. I don't need help, just because I got anger problems." said Jessie. "You've threatened them, they are scared of you as a monster. You've threatened the boy's girlfriend with a boxcutter when you are trying to get Jenna back. Jenna already put out a restraining order on you, she don't forgive you because you are abusive to her because she's beautiful. Your ex boyfriend left you because you're jealous of him and his female friend when you were pregnant with Jenna." said Onna. "Why did you have to bring this up? You've been following our mother's path, because she's a goddamn mastermind of our dad's death!" shouted Jessie.

Onna slaps Jessie across the face, shocking Jessie. "Don't talk about our mother like that, she has courage in her, and she's a survivor. Whether you like it or not, I'm your sister. But you don't talk to me like that, either. I chose our mom's path, because she's a wonderful woman. You should know that, Jenna needs a new, good family to be with. I'll visit her while she is living with the new family right now because I'm her aunt. They'll let me see, they will know that I'm not like you. I trust my mom, I believe she's a victim of domestic violence. Our uncle is our hero, he didn't deserve to be arrested. If you don't change your ways, I hope you rot in hell, and I'm taking your children with me. Goodbye, sister." said Onna before takes Jessie's all four kids. "No, you can't take them with you. They're my kids!" said Jessie. "Watch me." said Onna as she and Jessie's children leave the hotel. 

Jessie throws the vase at the wall in anger.


	4. A Tragic Night

Jessie gets a phone call from her school job, it is her boss named Mr. Gallow from Jenna's old middle school. "Hello?" asked Jessie, answering her phone. "Hey, Jessica. I wanted to tell you that you're fired from our school, because we saw the news saying that you were arrested. You've threatened the blonde girl named Gwen with a boxcutter, you almost killed the police officer's son and your own flesh and blood: your daughter Jenna. You are no longer a teacher from our school, because you are being abusive towards your daughter, your drug addiction and your abusive behavior is out of control. We don't tolerate any kind of abuse around our school, we have a rule. Have a nice night, Jessica." said Mr. Gallow, firing Jessie through the phone call before hanging up.

After he hangs up, Jessie throws her phone to the ground in anger. She began to cry while being verbally angry, she's still thinking about getting her daughter Jenna back. "Goddamn it!" shouted Jessie.

It is that Night, Jessie is yelling at the mysterious suspect. She attacks the suspect, but the suspect kicks Jessie down the stairs, severly injuring her. Her neck is snapped, Jessie is put into a deep coma. The suspect runs away in fear, leaving footprints behind.

The Next Day... Miles, Gwen in her school uniform, and Jenna are at school. They are at the library, studying with Ganke who has a crush on Jenna. "So, who's the new girl? What's her name?" said Ganke. "This is my adopted sister, Jenna. She's the new student around." said Miles. "We saved her from her abusive mother, Miles's parents adopted her as his new sister." said Gwen. "Hi." said Jenna, waved at Ganke. "You're so... pretty." said Ganke, looking at Jenna in lovestruck. "Thanks... Uh, what's wrong with him?" said Jenna, blushing. "I gotta say he has a crush on you." said Gwen. "I saw the love in his eyes." said Miles, trying not to laugh. "Miles, not funny." said Jenna. "It's true." said Miles.

The song "Smack That" by Akon plays from one of the students' laptop, the student's headphone are unplugged. The others (Including Miles, Jenna, Gwen, and Ganke) hears the music and they looked at the student. The library teacher hears the song, she is slightly dismayed. Some of the students are shocked, some of them (Miles and the others) are laughing while hearing the song. The teacher walks toward the student and tells him that the song is playing out loud in front of the students, the student stops playing and is embarrassed.

"Oh wow." said Miles. "Oh my god, that is so... Oh, wow." said Gwen. "Was that Akon singing a song?" asked Jenna, laughing. "Yeah." said Miles, laughing.

Jefferson came by to talk to Jenna. "Hey, Jenna. We got a phone call from your aunt, she told me to tell you that your mom fell down the stairs. She isn't responding, so the ambulance took her to the hospital." said Jefferson. "What?" said Jenna. "I have to take you guys to the hospital immediately, your mom's not in good shape. She's not responding, her neck has been snapped." said Jefferson.


	5. We Lost Her

At the hospital, Miles, Jenna, and the Spider Gang are at the waiting room. Miles comforts Jenna while she is trying not to cry, a worried Gwen wanders around with her hands on her head. "Whoever pushed Mrs. Fern down the stairs need to be arrested." said May. "I believe so, we'll find out who did it. Or who done it." said Peter B. Parker. "When did this happen when Jessie fell down the stairs and then her neck snapped?" said Gwen. "It happened last night." said Onna. "My god." said Gwen.

The doctor comes in the waiting room. "How's my sister? Is she alive?" asked Onna. "I'm sorry to say this, your sister Jessica didn't make it from the fall. We tried to fix her neck, but it was twisted all the way to the right. We lost her." said the doctor. "Oh god, no!" said Onna, beginning to cry. "Jesus Christ." said May. "Damn." said Gwen, shocked. Jenna is shocked, realizing that her mother is dead. "Her heart stops beating, because she got a twisted neck. I'm sorry for your loss. She didn't survive after she fell down the stairs, she was being pushed off." Said the doctor. "Thank you, doctor." said Onna, sadly. "No problem." said the doctor before he leaves.

"I don't believe it." said Jenna, crying. "Come here." said Onna as she opened her arms for Jenna and then hugged her niece. "Oh my God, oh God, no." said Jenna as she is being comforted by Onna, Miles, and Gwen.

The Spider Gang are dismayed and mourned Jessie's death.


	6. A Day at the Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Don't disrespect someone's funeral, it may lead you to be escorted or worse.

The Next Day... Miles and the others are at Jessie's funeral, Peni comforts Jenna when she is mourning her mother's casket. "This is sad, the suspect is on the loose and Jenna's crazy mom is dead. We gotta find out who did it." whispered Miles. "I know, I feel bad for Jenna. We need to know who killed her abusive mother and then we'll turn him or her to the police." whispered Gwen who is wearing her black sunglasses.

Jenna gives a truthful speech about her mother, Onna gives a speech after Jenna, and then Jenna's grandmother gives a speech after them.

"I have words to say about Jessica Fern." said the man named Robin Hartman, who was Jessie's old classmate and bully. "Yes." said the Reverend. "She really was a bad mom to her own flesh and blood are her children, I feel bad for her daughter being abused. I admit I bullied Jessie in middle school to make her life miserable, because she was a ugly looking freak like her father. She was threatening the school by saying she will make a bomb threat, causing us to transfer to another schools. And I'm glad that the abusive dropout is dead and will rot in hell like her father. I already wish that abusive bitch will never be born, she could've gotten her daughter killed by letting her starve to death." said Robin.

Everyone in the funeral are shocked and upset of Robin's speech, Gwen gives him a "Really Nigga" look. Jenna passes out when she hears it and is shocked. "Jenna!" said Onna. "Oh my god, Jenna!" said Miles. "Somebody, give her some water!" said Peni. "ROBIN!" Shouted Robin's sister, Lanaya Hartman. "Get this man out of here." said Onna. "Everyone, I'm so sorry about my brother. He's just so mad." said Lanaya before she escorts Robin out of the funeral. "It's OK, sweetie." said the Reverend. "That guy is crazy for saying that horrible speech like that." said Peter B. Parker. "I got some water." said the Reverend before he pours water on Jenna's face gently.

Jenna opens her eye and breathes. "Why did that man say that about my mom?" said Jenna. "Because he's glad that your mom whom he bullied is dead." said Miles. "He bullied my mother?" said Jenna. "Yes." said Miles. "What a disrespectful bully." said Jenna. "I almost laughed when he say that." said Gwen. "Gwen, that's not funny." said Peter B. "I know, I just said I almost laugh. I know it's not funny." said Gwen.

That Night at the mysterious hotel where Jessie was living in, there is an after funeral reception. "Miles, I'm having a weird feeling about this girl over there." said Gwen, talking to Miles about the girl named Beatrice Whitesmith. "That's my old enemy Beatrice, she used to bully me in middle school." said Jenna. "She bullied you?" said Miles. "Yes, she did." said Jenna. "I wonder, is it her who did it to Jessie or just someone else?" said Peter Porker. "We'll find out sooner or later." said Miles.

"Oi!" said Gwen as she is being butt grabbed by a male reception attendee Henry Jacobson. "Gwen, are you OK?" Said Miles. "Some man just grabbed my butt." said Gwen as she points at Henry who is talking to his wife Karen. "Oh, what?" said Peter B. Parker, shocked. "Oh, hell no." said Miles as he and Gwen comes to confront Henry. "Hey, dude!" said Gwen, glaring at Henry. "Your husband just groped my girl's ass." said Miles, talking to Karen. "What?" said Karen, shocked and glares at Henry. "No, I didn't." said Henry. "He did, Gwen told me that he was the one who touched her." Said Miles. "You liar." said Karen as she slaps Henry in the face and then walks away. "Keep your dirty hands off my girl." said Miles. "Yeah, watch where you touching, pervert. And also, I have a boyfriend." said Gwen before she and Miles walk away from Henry.

"Did you guys confront the man who touched Gwen?" said Peter B. Parker. "Yes, we did." said Miles. "Good." said Peter B. Parker.


	7. Twisted Footprints and Yoni Eggs

That night after the reception, Miles and the Spider Gang decided to stay in the hotel where Jessie, Onna, and Jenna's siblings were staying at. Miles is in the hallway, texting to his parents. He heard a loud noise from downstairs, he goes downstairs to figure out what's that sound. Miles sees a broken bottle of green ink and then footprints, realizing that the suspect accidentally broke the bottle, steps on it, and unknowingly left footprints.

"What the?" asked Miles, confused as he sees basement door opened where the suspect lefts off. "Miles!" said Gwen as she comes by, startling Miles. "Gwen, you scared me." said Miles, shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. What's going on?" said Gwen. "I saw footprints. Someone broke the bottle of green stuff on the floor and left some footprints." said Miles. "Looks like there's a suspect on the loose around this hotel. Who on Earth would've do that?" said Gwen. "I don't know, but I'm gonna investigate like John Shaft and Sherlock Holmes combined." said Miles. "I'm coming with you like I'm Miss Scarlett on the right hand." said Gwen.

Gwen and Miles followed the footprints and goes into the basement, they used flashlights on their cellphones. "Gwen, I can see that you're wearing a thong when you don't have pants on." said Miles. "Excuse me?" said Gwen, smirking. "You're wearing a purple thong, Miss Scarlett." said Miles. "Oh, please." said Gwen, giggled flirtatiously. "Look more footprints, we should look around." said Miles. "I agree, Miles." said Gwen.

Miles and Gwen began to look around the basement, looking for clues. Gwen sees more footprints that were after the cabinet, she discovers that the cabinet has been opened. She examines the cabinet, she finds a box of yoni eggs. "Hey, Miles, there's yoni eggs in there." said Gwen as she pulls out the box of yoni eggs out of the cabinet. "Yoni eggs?" said Miles. "Yes, yoni eggs are the stones that are carved into egg shaped stones and they are polished to be worn inside the female sex organ. Even though, it helps awaken sexual power and sensuality. It also enhances fertility in women." said Gwen. "Inside their vajayjay? That's a little scary when they put yoni eggs in there." said Miles. "It can be." said Gwen.

"Do you try this before?" said Miles. "Nope, never. I'm a little scared if I put yoni eggs inside me." said Gwen, shocked with concern. "Sorry I asked you this." said Miles. "It's fine." said Gwen. "What's your birthstone?" said Miles. "Amethyst." said Gwen. "Mine's Garnet." said Miles. "Garnet is my favorite crystal." said Gwen, smiled.


	8. Jessie's Tortured Soul

After Gwen and Miles investigate in the basement, they went to talk to the Spider Gang and others about what they had discovered. "Gwen and I had discovered someone's footprints in the hallway. Some person had stepped on the green goo that was from the broken bottle, went to the basement and left footprints around." Said Miles. "What did you found when you guys investigate?" said Peter B. Parker. "We found yoni eggs, they are made out of rose quartz." said Miles as he shows the box of yoni eggs to others. "Why are there strings around them?" said Jenna.

"Yoni eggs are for your reproductive system, they have holes that the strings are around the eggs. As a female, you just gotta open your legs and shove it inside your private area in order to improve your fertility." said Gwen. A shocked Peni spits out water when she heard what Gwen said about the yoni eggs, Jenna shakes with disgust and fear and said "Uh!". "I know it sounds disgusting, but it helps regain your fertility when you place the yoni egg in you." said Gwen. "That's scary when you put it in you." said Peter B. "We know." said Miles. "What if it gets stuck in there?" said Spider Ham. "It could be when you push it too far." said Gwen. "I am never using yoni eggs ever again, I had enough improving my fertility." said the maid, Elizabeth Lacking.

That Midnight... Everyone is asleep, with Jenna sweating while having a nightmare. She felt someone touching her while sleeping, she begins to hyperventilate. Jenna wakes up and sees her mother Jessie's demonic spirit. "Jenna, why did you leave me?!" whispered Jessie's demonic ghost.

Jenna began to scream in fear, waking everyone up. The awakened Miles and Gwen came to the room to see what's going on with Jenna, they see Jessie's spirit when the spirit sees them. The spirit vanishes, they comfort Jenna. "Jenna, what's going on? We heard you screaming out loud." said Peter B. Parker. "I saw my mother, she's... she's a ghost." said Jenna. "We saw her, too. She's trying to harm her." said Miles. "Are you OK?" Said Peni. "No." said Jenna.

"You're OK now, we got you." said Gwen as she gives Jenna a comfort hug.


	9. The Calling

The Next morning after breakfast, everyone is in the meeting room (including Miles and the Spider Gang). "So, Jenna. What happened when you seen your mother's ghost?" said Spider Noir. "I was having a terrible dream, I felt something touching me while I was sleeping. But all of the sudden, when I woke up. I saw her ghost, her soul was on fire like flames. Her eyes are all black, it was horrifying. I feel like something's coming back to me again, she won't leave me alone." said Jenna. "Are you sure?" said Gwen. "Yeah, I'm scared." said Jenna, starting to cry. "It's OK, Jenna." Said Miles as he comforts his adopted sister with a hug.

"It seems to me that her mom's name was not written in the book of life, which means she's in Hell." said the butler, Robert Quillo. "Robbie!" said Elizabeth. "Anyways, we're staying in this hotel to find out who is the suspect that killed Mrs. Jessie, Jenna's abusive mother." said Miles. "Well, I just feel like I'm glad that Jessie is gone, but otherwise, it's a mystery to solve who did it to her." Said Gwen, smirking. 

A mysterious exorcist named Kelly Water came by. "Hello, I'm Kelly Water. I'm here to join the mystery with you all." said Kelly. "Hey, Ms. Water.It's nice to meet you." said Miles. "I heard that you are haunted by your abusive mother's ghost that your aunt called me about. I got some things for the ritual to summon Jessie's soul, for you to confront." said Kelly. "A ritual? No way, that's way too scary." said Peni. "It's the only way to confront a late abuser's soul who haunts you. Draw a circle on the floor, place the candles around, light em' up, and we'll be summoning Jessie in someone." said Kelly.

"A possession ritual? That's super scary." said Peni. "What if someone gets hurt when he or she gets possessed?" said Gwen. "I'll always exorcise." said Kelly. "We'll do it." said Miles. Spider Noir and Peter B. Parker draw a circle on the floor with a chalk, Miles places the candles around in the ritual circle, and Gwen lights the candles up with her lighter. Kelly brings out an unknown 20 year old woman who stays in the hotel into the meeting room, the woman goes into the ritual circle and falls into her knees. The woman nervously closes her eyes and touches the floor, Kelly places the black rose petals on the ritual circle. She pulls out the paper.

"Jessica Annalise Fern, I come to you. Possess this beautiful woman, so that we could listen what you're trying to say. I call to you, I summon your soul." said Kelly, chanting. As Kelly summons Jessie's soul, it enters the woman, which recoils Miles and the others. "Jenna, where's my daughter?" said the woman, possessed by Jessie. Jenna looks at Miles, nervously. "It's OK, sis." said Miles.

Jenna comes up to go face to face with a possessed woman. "Jenna, I need you in my life. I was a horrible mom. I didn't mean to hurt you again, I will never hurt you again. I'm in so pain, I'm burning, and I feel like I'm on fire. Those demons are torturing me, Satan punished me. I learned my lesson, they kept hurting me. I don't want to stay in Hell, it's too scary. I should've listened to you about God, he won't let me in. Please forgive me, give me another chance. Why did you leave me? Please forgive me for being an abusive mom towards you and sometimes your siblings." said the woman, possessed. 

"You know, you should've listened to me before you died. But you didn't repent and accept God in your life, because you mocked him and too abusive to me. I am tired of you terrorizing me again as a ghost, I wished none of this will happen. Hell is where you belong now, I have no other choice to do with you. I do forgive you, but you will have to stay in Hell because you're abusive and didn't even repent of your own sins. Don't even terrorize into my life again, don't even give me nightmares. I'm moving on to a new beginning, I care about myself and my loved ones (except you). I am hurt because of the way you treated me badly in the past, I just had enough of you. This is the final goodbye, there's no way you're gotta get out of Hell. Satan keeps you and grandpa forever, for eternity. It happens to every abusive people when they died, they never repent. That's facts. It's time for me to be a young lady, not a scared little baby." said Jenna, confronting her mother possessing a woman. "Jenna, please." said the possessed woman (Jessie).

A crying Jenna walks out of the meeting room, with Peni following her to comfort her. "Jessica Annalise Fern, I demand you to leave the woman's body. Never return, remain back in Hell. Never haunt your daughter's life again, let her move on. Never harm her again, leave her alone. I banish you back to Hell." Said Kelly, exorcising the possessed woman and sending Jessie's soul back to Hell.

"And the abusive bitch is gone." said Gwen.


	10. The Suspects

After Peni comforts Jenna, Miles wanders around while others are thinking. "What are we gonna do now?" said Spider Ham. "We still figuring out who killed Jessie Fern, Jenna's mom." said Miles. "Well, the reason why I sucker punched Jessie because she put her hands on Jenna in an abusive manner. She even called me a hoe, so I sucker punched her in the face. The reason why I hate abusive people is because I was abused by my ex boyfriend Chauncey, he was very violent towards me. He even loved me to death while hitting me, I just wanted to get away from him. When I broke up with him, I almost got raped before my loved ones came to save my life. I ran away and he got arrested for domestic violence towards me and Rockie." said Gwen.

"Who's Rockie?" asked Onna. "My best friend's former friend whom Chauncey cheated with, when he cheated on me. She was raped and beaten by him, too." said Gwen. "Dang." said Jenna. "Chauncey abused you when you was his girlfriend?" said Peter B. Parker. "Yeah, but I broke off the relationship with him when I escaped from him. He remained in prison, currently." said Gwen. "I'm glad, you moved on from him. Because abusive people like him and Jessie are from Hell." said Peter B. "Ain't that the truth. Rockie apologized to me about Chauncey and the adultery, she asked the Lord for forgiveness and I forgave her." said Gwen. "She's a Christian." said Peni. "I believe so." said Gwen.

"Hey Jenna, I'm so sorry about your mom. She was a good teacher to me, but I believed in you. I'm sorry, I bullied you in middle school years. I'm having some mental illness going on, I'm just feeling sick." said Addison. "It's OK, Addison. But don't ever bully me again, I'm letting it go by now." said Jenna. "OK." Said Addison. "Go get yourself some a cold glass of water and rest for a while. OK." Said Jenna. "I will." said Addison before she leaves the room.

"That girl is completely acting strange." said Gwen. "I know, she's acting like nothing happened and is frantic. I have a strange feeling about her." Said Spider Noir. "We have suspects to question: First suspect is the maid, the second suspect is the butler, the third one is one of Jessie's loved ones, and the fourth and final suspect is Addison, Jenna's former bully." said Miles as he stands next to Gwen who is touching Miles's back while sitting on a chair with her legs crossed.

"We agree with you, Miles." said Peter B. Parker.


End file.
